Unleashing the Force
by WolfSPARTAN062
Summary: When a Star Wars and RWBY fan from a Red Dawn version of Earth earns a second chance at life by the Brother Gods of Remnant as one of his favorite Star Wars Legends characters... Starkiller aka Galen Marek.
1. Chapter 1 - The Call to Action

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars or RWBY. **

**Star Wars: The Force Unleashed belongs to LucasArts**

**RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

* * *

Playing through the Force Unleashed games for the umpteenth time while waiting for Shadowkeep to launch was fun. Just because playing as Galen Marek if fucking amazing. The raw power that he can wield and his lightsaber fighting style is just plain cool to me. It was the night before Shadowkeep launched and I had just completed Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II and had the choice to spare Darth Vader or kill him. During my previous play throughs of the game I had always spared Vader, but tonight I decided to kill Vader just to see what would happen.

Watching the cutseen as the clone Galen Marek raised the lightsaber in his right hand to kill Vader knowing that Vader was going to die. Was interrupted as a crimson blade erupted from the clone's chest and falling to the ground revealing a cloaked figure then proceeded to chop Rham Kota to pieces once done the figure Force pushed Kota off the platform and into the ocean the covers Kamino. As the clone I had been playing as lay on the ground dying Vader walked over to him and started speaking,

"I lied when I told you the cloning process had not been perfected."

As Vader spoke the cloaked figure walked up next to Vader and once Vader was done talking pulled down the hood that covered his face to reveal Galen Marek. I was honestly not that surprised that Vader would pull something like that. After Vader's small speech the clone I had been playing reached out to Juno Eclipse, who was lying not too far form the clone's fallen form, in his last moments of life before succumbing to his wounds. The cutseen continued similarly to the start of the first Force Unleashed game, but with a different objective for the Dark Apprentice. That objective being to hunt down the last of the Rebels. As the credits started to role and being semi-impressed with the darkside ending of the Force Unleashed II the power went out and not in just my house. Looking out side with a flashlight showed that the entire street had lost power. Then in the distance towards Los Angeles the night sky became day for a brief moment as the loudest explosion I had ever heard went off. Not to long afterwards did the same explosion sound off in the direction of San Diego. Then realization hit, Kim Jong Un actually went through with his threat from last month and now millions of Americans were dead. My next thought went to my parents who where stationed in Japan at the time, so I tried calling. It wouldn't go through. Pulling my phone away from my ear to see what the problem was, showed no signal. By this time I was standing out side small condo I lived in watching as the sky lit up as fighter jets fought in the sky and bombers dropping their payloads upon civilians.

As I and my neighbors watched as what we though was North Korean forces invade America. I was the first to notice the whistling sound of something falling from the sky.

"OH shit! INCOMING!" I shouted to warn those around me as I ran for any form of cover I could find, but was too late. For a bomb impacted the ground in front of me and destroying the truck I was going to hide under. The explosion sent shrapnel everywhere and imbedding several pieces into my body and knocking me on my ass. Looking down to see how bad the damage done scares me because there is a sizable piece of metal sticking out of my chest and I can feel that piece of shrapnel had pierced my left lung. Another few pieces hit my arms and legs as I could feel the pain in those regions of my body. Trying to get up was hell on my mind as the pure pain that I had never felt before coursed through me. Eventually I was able to stand thanks to the help of a neighbor who was a volunteer firefighter. As the two of us were making our was out of the area in a packed truck paratroopers started landing and were shooting at us. Two of the guys in the cab of the truck as firing back with assault rifles, while I did my best with an extra AR15 I was given to use thanks to my parents training. The truck had just made it into the countryside when everything went dark and yet I could still feel by body. It felt like I was standing with my eyes closed, but for the life of me I could not open them. On the fourth try panic started to set in. Mainly because I was starting to believe I was dead and this was purgatory and if you ask me is a shitty way to spend until judgment time comes. So I sat down on the 'floor' of whatever plain of existence I had been transported too.

* * *

After about two hours of waiting boardom start to creep into my mind as I laid back and stared at ...the same thing I had been staring at for the past two hours. Another two hours would pass before something actually happened. And what that activity was, was a light slowly getting brighter and brighter by the second until it became unbearable and I had had to close my eyes to prevent myself from going blind, but the light continued to get brighter. It got to the point my brain couldn't handle any more and I blacked out. After an unknown amount of time spent in the land of unconsciousness I woke up in a vast garden that stretched into the horizon. Getting up at fully take in my surroundings I stumbled upon three men sitting at a table discussing something before one of them noticed me as the two of us made eye contact. The man I was looking in the eyes was none other than Galen Marek. I was unsure if it was the clone from the second Force Unleashed game or the original Galen the other two men notice where and who Galen is staring at.

I broke eye contact to get a better look that the other men at the table. One had this aura of pure light while the other had an aura of pure darkness. There facial features were identical and an indication that they may be brothers. Soon the man of light speaks.

"_Come sit with us Edward, there is much to talk about._" there was an under tone of something in his voice that just put me at ease, So with nothing better to do I did what the man of light said and sat down in the unoccupied seat across fro Galen. Getting a better look at one of my favorite Star Wars characters revealed a hole in his chest the shows the back of the chair he's siting in. Which made me raise a hand to my left eye and feeling whole where ey eye should be.

"Well, I probably look like shit." I say knowing that was how I died, sniper round the head through my left eye.

"At least you died instantly." said Galen

"Lucky me." I say under my breath then look to the man of Light and ask, "So, what do you guys want from either one of us?"

"**To balance out a choice that should have never been made.**" answers the man of Darkness.

I gave the man of Light a quizzical look and was rewarded with an answer.

"_Many years ago a woman with a good heart lost everything and turned to my brother for power. A request he gladly gave._"

"Salem." I instantly said guessing who these guys are and what reality my ass had been thrown into. That statement got both Gods of Remnant to look at me with surprise. While Galen looked on not sure how I knew that name, but clearly was informed of who she was.

"**Right, Multiverse.**" grumbled

"So, how do y'al want to go about doing this? Not sure why you're on board with this." I ask as I turn to the God of Darkness wondering why he would be ok with either Galen or myself defeating Salem.

"**Because she craves power and is willing to kill me in order to obtain ultimate power.**" answered the God of Darkness

"Well ...shit." was all I could say to that.

"_Indeed, though to answer your earlier question the two of you will become one in order to prevent Salem from obtaining all four Relics and recreating Remnant in her image. This cycle._" said the God of Light

"Wait, so she's tried this before?" I asked quite intrigued

"**Yes, but has failed due to Ozma's influence or direct intervention.**" answered the God of Darkness

"And you're ok with this plan?" I asked Galen's clone.

"Yeah, after they explained it to me and who would become me. Are you?" answered Galen which also answered my next question. Who was to become the host body and who would become the memories that the host drew upon.

"Yeah, getting a second chance at life as one of my favorite Star Wars character and being transported to one of my favorite shows. Why wouldn't I be?" I answered.

"So, is ths going to hurt?" I asked looking at the two Gods for an answer which I got from the God of Darkness

"**Yes.**"

"Well then Galen I'll be seeing you again, one day." I say standing up and outstretching my hand for a handshake.

"Then try not to die." said the clone of Galen Marek before he clasped his hand over my arm in a warrior's handshake. Once his hand and my hand made contact with each other did the pain start and it hurt like nothing I had ever felt in my entire twenty-five years of living on planet Earth. The pain was so bad that I blacked out from it, but thanks to the two Gods sitting on either side of me, was not in the land of darkness for long.

"...Well that was fun." I said sarcastically between bouus of heavy breathing. Which got a chuckle out of the God of Darkness and the God of Light to smirk slightly.

"So now what?" I asked

"_We prepare for Remnant._" answered the God of Light

"**But first a weapon that you will use other than you lightsabers.**" interjected the God of Darkness before what looked like a weapon loadout screen appeared on the table that the three of us now sat at. There were two tabs at the top of the screen. Base and Melee. The 'screen was on the base tab. On that page was the option of a ranged weapon or a melee weapon. Knowing that I already had two swords that could cut through practically anything, baring several types of materials that I doubt are available to Remnant. So I tapped on the ranged option and several gun types appeared on the 'screen'. The types of ranged weapons were, Handgun, Hand Cannon, Bow, Assault Rifle, Carbine, Marksman Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Sub Machine Gun, Machine Gun, and Railgun. I tapped on every option once just to get an idea of the shape of the gun even though I had a fairly good idea what most of the weapon types looked like it helps to have a refresher. There were a few weapon types I had looked through that interested me, but when I was looking though the Railgun section I stumbled upon the blaster designations from Star Wars. Which go me really curious why they were there and not in their own category.

"Uh... why are the blaster from Star Wars under the Railgun category and not their own?" I asked the Gods of Remnant

"_Because Remnant does not have access to Tibanna Gas as ammunition, but the blasters of the Star Wars Universe work similarly to railguns if they were not firing concentrated plasma._" answered the God of Light

"Huh, the more you know." I say as I tap on the DC-15A with the scope attached as the Base of my new weapon. At the top of the 'page' a new tab appears labeled as 'Secondary' taping on the new tab opened up a new 'page' that showed the same weapon types from the Base 'page' tapping on the Railgun category once again then selecting the DC-15S as the 'secondary' for my new weapon. Now tapping on the Melee tab brought me to several new weapon categories to choose from. Those being Short Sword, Longsword, Greatsword, Ax, Battle Ax, Hatchet, Dagger, and Halberd. Tapping through the different categories took some time, but I eventually stubbled upon some machete styles and ended up choosing the style the Eli used in the Book of Eli move, but as two instead of one like Eli. Now that I had finished creating my new weapon I got to color it. I went through multiple different color combinations on different section of the guns and ended up leaving the guns all black, but with red and gold highlights. The main thing that I added to the guns was an image of a Chinese Dragon on both sides of the barrel. There maws were open with an angry snarl on their faces while the rest of their bodies coiled around the gun and making them look like they were spiralling around the gun on both Base and Secondary forms. The dragons were painted in a metallic gold paint and outlined in a matte red. For the machete form of my new weapon the blade on both machetes were black while the grip was wrapped in red leather and capped with a gold pommel of sorts. Now that I was done and satisfied with what I had created an option in the bottom right appeared labeled 'Name & Create' tapping on it did exactly as the button said it would. After a text box appeared which I tipped in the first thing that came to my mind, Dragon's Breath.

A bright flash of light briefly blinded me for a couple seconds. Blinking the spots out of my eyes reviled a DC-15A with the exact same decal and highlights as the one I had created in the weapon creation page thingy the Gods of Remnant put in front of me. Picking up the gun and inspecting it, I found that it was quite lighter than most guns from Earth.

"So now that's made, now what?" I asked holding DragonsBreath in both hands.

"_Unlocking your Aura._" answered the God of Light. With that said I put DB down and let the two do their thing on unlocking my Aura. Yeah I know that I have the Force as I can feel a connection with something if I focus enough on it, but Remnant runs on a different set of rules. That with having just the Force would look quite weird. So the extra layer of OPness is needed to blend in.

"**Come forth young Edward.**" said the God of Darkness as the Gods of Remnant moved to stand a few feet from the table. Now standing in front of the two Gods, the God of light put his left hand on the left side of my head and the God of Darkness put his hand on my heart the two started to say the chant that Pyrrha said to unlock Jaune's Aura simultaneously.

"**_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._**"

Once the chant was over there was dark purple light that expanded from my body and I felt ...well I'm not sure what this feeling is, but it is incredible.

"I'm I going to get a Semblance on top of my Force abilities?" I asked

"**No, your Force abilities will be your Semblance. Though your Aura will not drain from your use of the Force.**" answered the God of Darkness

"How the hell is that supposed to work?" I asked not knowing what the hell his was talking about.

"_Due to you gaining the Clone of Galen Marek's atonement to the Force you will not need a Semblance as the Force is comparable to a Semblance on its own right and thus will work as it doesn't drain your Aura upon use._" answered the God of Light which made much more sense than what the God of Darkness said.

"So, what Force abilities will I be getting and how adept will I be with them?" I asked just to clarify if I was getting TFU 1 or TFU 2 Force powers.

"**A combination of both Force Unleashed game's Force Powers at level one, all of the first games Combos, and Force Talents at level one. Though there will be an interesting ...reward if you get both the Force Powers and Force Talents to max level.**" answered and states the God of Darkness.

"Ok, that's pretty cool. Do I get Galen's Lightsabers?" I ask after stating what I thought on having the Force as my Semblance.

"_Yes you will. Though which hilt design would you like?_" answered and asked the God of Light

"Force Unleashed 2. Anything special with those I should know?" I answered and asked, having this gut feeling that they did something

"**Maybe, you'll have to find out~**" cryptically answered the the God of Darkness.

"_What my brother is trying to say is that those blades are very special on the request of Galen's Clone._" clarified the God of Light.

"Huh, that's kinda cool of him to do." I state

"**_Indeed, but our time here is coming to a close. Good luck, Edward James Marek._**" state the brother Gods of Remnant before my vision faces to black once again.

* * *

Waking up from unconsciousness for the second time in one day is a little annoying even if the first time I died, morbid as that is, is what I'm feeling right now. Looking around I find that I'm on the air ship at the beginning of RWBY and there is a cute lion Faunus girl using my shoulder as a pillow and DragonsBreath is leaning against the chair I'm sitting in. Looking down to make sure that I have something on, which I didn't do while talking with the Brother Gods of Remnant, which I did. What I was wearing looked like the Jedi Adventure Robes, one of three outfits that was my favorite from the first Force Unleashed games, with TFU 2 lightsaber hilts attached to the belt on either hip. Seeing that if I moved would disturb the sleeping girl, so I resigned myself to wait until the air ship reached the air docks at Beacon. One minute in, and a chime woke the girl using my shoulder as a pillow.

"Uh... sorry." said the girl who had a fierce blush overtake her face.

"It's fine, I was out of it for a bit myself." I said which calmed her blush down a little. Getting a better look at the girl reviled that she was wearing full plate armor that had the design aesthetic similar to the Ruin Wings and Mk. 44 Stand Asides from Destiny, but for the whole armor set minus a helmet, which was missing. Leaning up against the wall next to Dragon's Breath was a Buster Sword that had the same design as her armor carved into the flat of the blade.

"That yours?" I asked pointing to the massive sword

"Yeah..." shyly answered the girl.

"Cool." I wasn't much of a talker and apparently so was she. The rest of the flight was spent in silence as Glynda Goodwitch spoke over the PA

"...Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Once Glynda says that last word her image disappears and is replaced with a view of offered by the windows the holographic screen was covering. A moment later Jaune Arc runs by holding his hands over his mouth and looking a bit green in the face. After several minutes of waiting the air ship comes to a halt and lets everyone off. Getting up to grab Dragon's Breath from the wall I nearly triped on something at my feet. Looking down there was black backpack, figuring it was mine I picked it up and then grabbed Dragon's Breath off the wall as the girl shouldered the Buster Sword like it was a toy.

'Good god that girl is fucking strong, best not get on her bad side.' I thought to myself as the two of us walked off of the airship. As we exited the airship Jaune was puking into a trash can right next to the end of the dock. Walking past him and into the main court yard of Beacon Academy was a bit awe inspiring. Yes it looked cool in the show, but in person is way cooler and awe inducing. In my stupor missed the girl who was using me as a pillow on the airship walk off somewhere. Now standing there by myself, I decided to go exploring for a bit until an explosion rocked the ground not far from where I was standing. Running over to the explosion sight I found Ruby Rose sitting in a small crater with Weiss Schnee covered in soot.

'Oh this should be interesting." I think to myself as Weiss berates Ruby.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" said Ruby apologetic and embarrassed

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" asked Weiss condescendingly

"Well I-I..." stuttered Ruby due to either not being in such a situation or confronting a person like Weiss before.

"Either by being vary skilled or having parents with a lot of money." I stated butting into the conversation.

"That still doesn't excuse her for being unaware of her surroundings." said Weiss

"Hey. I said I was sorry, princess!" said Ruby who was fed up with Weiss treating her like trash.

"it's heiress, actually." says a female voice from behind me. Turning to see that the speaker was none other than Blake Belladonna.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." continued Blake

"Finally! Some recognition!" siad Weiss, before Blake slammed SDC's labor practices.

"The same company infomous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." said Blake, whicn made Weiss mad.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" says Weiss as she gets up in Blake's face, swipes the bottle of dust out Blake's hand, and storms off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouts to Weiss who is still storming off into the distance. *Sigh* "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." continues Ruby who turns to the retreating form of Blake Belladonna. Ruby then falls back onto her back, completely forgetting about me, and says,

"Welcome to Beacon."

Before I could help Ruby up from the ground Jaune walks over and offers her his hand to help her to her feet.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." says Jaune

"Ruby" says Ruby before taking Jaune's hand and hauls herself to her feet, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" asked Ruby once she was on her feet.

"Yeah..." answered Jaune while slumping his shoulders. Which was when Ruby noticed me.

"Oh! Hey, uh... thanks for helping me with Weiss. I'm Ruby Rose." said Ruby with her hand out of a handshake.

"Edward James Marek." I said reciprocating the handshake

(Several Minutes Later)

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" said Jaune as the three of us walked through a quaint forested areia inside the walls of Beacon Academy.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the firs thing that came to mind." said Ruby with a laugh

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" asked Jaune

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" exclaimed Ruby trying to defend herself.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue - ladied love it!" proclaimed Jaune

"Do they?" asked Ruby skeptically

"They will. Well I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." said Jaune

"Well I like it. It's kinda cool. Though if you're trying to get the ladies to like you, do it through your actions not your words." I tell Jaune

"I... I'll keep that in mind, thanks." says Jaune with a bit of hope in his eyes

"You are quite welcome." I say to Jaune before a short bit of silence overtakes the three of us. Which is broken by Ruby.

"So... I got this thing." says Ruby as she pulls out Crescent Rose.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" asked Jaune

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby proudly exclaims

"A-wha...?" asked Jaune as the terminology flies over his head.

"It's also a gun." says Ruby with a smile as she cocks the gun portion of Crescent Rose.

"Oh. That's cool!" says Jaune getting the layman's version of what Ruby said earlier.

"So what've you got?" aske Ruby while casually shouldering the oversized scythe like it was nothing.

"Oh! I, uh... I got this sword!" said Jaune after he unsheathed the sword hanging off his left hip.

"Ooooohh!" said Ruby in slight awe

"Neat sword." I say

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too." said Jaune as the scabbard for his sword expands out into a shield on his left arm while holding his sword in his right.

"So, what do they do?" asked Ruby who poked Jaune's shield hard enough that it retracts and expands on Jaune's arm. Making him fumble with his shield/scabbard.

"Ruby, I'm pretty sure that is all his weapons do." I say with a chuckle

"Huh?" asked Ruby

"He's not wrong. The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it. I can just... put it away..." said Jaune

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" asked Ruby

"Yeah, it does." answered Jaune dejectedly

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." said Ruby giggling for a bit.

"Wait - you made that?!" asked Jaune

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" asked Ruby after answering Jaune's question

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." answered Jaune

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics." says Ruby jovially

"Oh, so what do you have?" Ruby asks me

"Well, I've got this bad boy, I call Dragon's Breath. It is a DC-15AR that has an alternate rifle form known as a DC-15SR, and can turn into dual machetes." I state indicating Dragon's Breath in my left hand

"Ooooohhh! What's the range on the AR form?" asked Ruby after her small fangasm over my created weapon.

"About ten kilometers on max power settings. Though, on those power settings it has some serious recoil. So I usually use in on medium power which puts the range at about... seven and half kilometers." I answered with numbers that just... came to me, odd.

"Wow... that's... just, wow." said Jaune amazed at the potential range of my rifle. While Ruby had literal stars in her eyes.

'What about those hilts hanging from your belt?" asked Jaune who noticed my lightsabers

"Ah... those are very special and powerful weapons that I only use in dire situations." I answer

"Really, can I... uh see one of them?" asked Ruby

"Alright, but just a look." I answer as I take the hilt off of my right hip and ignite the lightsaber, which emits a three-foot-long purple blade.

"Woah..." both Jaune and Ruby said at the same time.

"Indeed. Now was there a place we were suposed to be heading too?" I asked after deactivating one of my lightsabers.

"Oh, uh I was fallowing her. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" asked Jaune after answering my question

"That's a 'no'." answered Ruby with a laugh


	2. Chapter 2 - Day One in a New World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars or RWBY.**

**Star Wars: The Force Unleashed belongs to LucasArts**

**RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

* * *

Walking into the auditorium of Beacon Academy along side Ruby and Jaune to listen to the 'First Year Orientation'. There were a lot of teens in the auditorium and boy did it looked like a rainbow sea with all the different colors that some of the other first year students wore. Ruby promptly disappeared in a cloud of rose petals when Yang called out.

"Ruby! Over here I saved you a spot!"

Which left Jaune and I standing by ourselves. I was looking for a spot to stand when Jaune walked off talking to himself after calling out to Ruby.

"Hey wait! *sigh* Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

"By not trying so hard there bud." I say to myself before turning around to see that lion faunus girl from the air ship standing next to none other than Pyrrha Nikos. Now that I can actually get a good look at the girl that was using me as a pillow earlier today. She was a head taller than Pyrrha. Her hair was the same crimson red yet tied into a loose ponytail with two strands of hair hanging down the sides of her face. Though there was one thing that the two of them shared, facial structure. The two of them looked exactly the same yet different at the same time.

"Hey." I say to the two girls

"Do... do you mind if we-" started the girl from the air ship, but was cut off by the sound of a mic clearing. Up on the stage is Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." said Professor Ozpin addressing the first year students. Once Ozpin was done with his speach Glynda moved to take his place at the mic

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." said Glynda before leaving the stage herself

"He seemed kind of ...off." said the gril from the air ship sounding a lot like Korra from the Legend of Korra, though a bit more ...regal if that is even a thing.

"Hmm... It's almost like he wasn't even there." I said

"Well, he does have to run a school dedicated to training future huntsman and hunresses." said Pyrrha

"True, that could be a possibility. Edward James Marek." I said and introduced myself to the two girls

"Leona Nikos and sorry about earlier." said the girl from the air ship with a slight blush to her cheeks, now that I have a name to go with the face.

"No worries your good. I was pretty out of it myself." I said to Leona

"Pyrrha Nikos." said Pyrrha to introduce herself, even though I already knew who she was not her ...sister? I guess this is an AU version of RWBY. Pyrrha was about to say something else before both her and Leona's scrolls buzzed.

"Oh, um, sorry, but we have to go..." said Leona bashfully

"It's alright, see you two tomorrow morning." I said before departing the Nikos sisters to go find my locker. Looking back there was a noticeable sway in Leona's hips as she and her sister walked away.

'Ok, someone is interested in me. On the first bloody day... this should be an interesting year indeed Professor.' I think to myself before continuing to look for locker number 312.

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

Finding Locker number 312 and inputting the combination to unlock it. I put Dragon's Breath inside, but as I was about to do the same with my lightsabers I... had flashbacks to all the times Galen went through training as a kid and as a clone. A part of me did not want to part with my lightsabers and I was perfectly fine with that. Sure there was something about having weapons on one's person while on campus grounds, but I think they'll make an acceptation for a person who went through the hell that ...I went though. It's still strange to have Galen's memories rattling around in my head. Each one so vivid that they feel as if I had gone through them. Now that most of my weapons had been stowed away I decided to walk around campus to get a lay of the land so to speak.

* * *

(Several hours later)

During my time exploring Beacon Academy I had stumbled across Glynda Goodwitch. Who immediately picked up on my sabers at my side. I was able to get her to let me keep them as long as they were kept off exept for in extremely dire situations. Now let me tell you Beacon Academy is bloody huge. It may look big in the show, but when you see it in real life it is completely different. Still cool in its own right. Currently I find myself in a quiet corner of the ballroom next to Blake of all people, but then again we are both naturally quiet people. Though right now I was meditating to see if I could check out the full extent of the Force Powers I had at my disposal. Yes the Brother Gods did say that I had both TFU 1&2 Force Powers, but there could be more that I could unlock in the future.

So there I sat to the world I was meditating, similar to the Jedi: Fallen Order, but in reality I was looking at an upgrade screen similar to Jedi: Fallen Order with two tabs at the top of the 'screen' one said Force Powers while the other said Lightsaber seven circles lit each one representing the Force Poweres from TFU 1&2. Those Force Powers being: Force Push, Force Grip, Force Lightning, Force Repulse, Force Saber Throw, Force Lightning Shield, and Mind Trick. All were at level one with a max level of three. There were seventeen other greyed out circles that represented other Force Powers. Though currently I had one Force Point that I could spend on anything and had been pondering which Force Power to spend the Force Point on. Looking at all the options I decided to go with Double Jump. Mainly because it could come in handy somewhere. Curious as to what the lightsaber perks could be I tabbed over to the Lightsaber side of the upgrade screen.

There were a lot of possible upgrades for my lightsabers, a total of twenty-four grey dots. I also had two points I could spend the first two rows were a lighter grey then the rest indicating that those were the ones I could spend my points on. There was a total of eight possible upgrades I could purchase. Four in the first row and four in the second row. The second row required two Upgrade Points to unlock while the first row only required one Upgrade Point. Trying to maximize the points I have I decided to go with two upgrades from the first row. From that row I had two power crystals and two saber upgrades to pick from. The two power crystals were the Ilum and Rubat Crystals. The two saber upgrades being Triumph and Meditation. If memory serves correct the Ilum power crystal did jack shit and what the hell is this Triumph saber. I remember that Meditation was one of the two blue lightsabers you could have in SWTFU2. My questions were answered as I looked at what Triumph did which surprised me. The description read: Triumph over those who wish to destroy all. This saber upgrade allows for extra damage to be dealt towards the Creatures of Grimm. Out of curiosity I checked the Ilum power crystal and found that it had been changed to do something useful. The description read: Lightsaber attacks have a chance to deal extra damage to Creatures of Grim.

Well damn I would be fool not to go with those two right now. Though just to state my curiosity I read the descriptions of the other two options

Rubat - Lightsaber attacks deal extra damage

Meditation - Meditation within battle replenishes your Force. Replenishes your Force with each strike from your lightsabers.

Huh... viable options for another day. Right now I need as much of an edge over the Creatures of Grimm as I can at this moment. Now that I had spent the one Force Point and Upgrade Point that I think the Brother Gods gave me as a starter I returned to reality just as Yang and Ruby walked up... and Yang was giving me bedroom eyes, lovely.

"Well hel-loooo! I believe you may know each other" said Yang who refocused on Blake with a struggling Ruby in her grasp.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" asked Blake from over the edge of her book.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can call me Crater... Actually, you can just call me Ruby." said Ruby introducing herself to Blake all the while oblivious to me sitting next to Blake. Internally I was grinning like a madman on the outside I was calm as can be.

"Okay." said Blake going back to reading her book.

"Hello, Ruby." I say to the future team leader of Team RWBY and to break the awkward silence that fell upon the four of us.

"Oh! Hey, Edward. This is my sister Yang." said Ruby who introduced her older half sister.

"Edward James Marek." I introduce myself with a raised fist which Yang bumps with her own fist.

"Sup." said Yang after fist bumping with me

"What are you reading?" asked Ruby cutting of Yang who was about to say something that would have embarrassed Ruby.

"Huh?" asked Blake who had gone back to reading her book

"Your book. Does it have a name?" asked Ruby

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." answered Blake trying to dodge the question for some reason or another

"Oh yeah... That's real lovely!" said Yang sarcastically

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." said Ruby. God bless her innocent soul, but like what Oz said in the beginning of episode one.

_"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

It kinda rings true with Ruby, yes her intentions are so that people can have happier lives than what they are living now. Something like that requires sacrifice, for there will always be those who just want to see the world burn and I'm not sure Ruby's innocent soul could handle something like that.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" asked Blake with a laugh

"Well I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protecting people who couldn't protect themselves!" said Ruby with a fire in her eyes.

'Damn, forgot how determined Ruby can be.' I thought to myself.

"That's... very ambitious for a child. Unfortuntely, the real world isn't the same as fairy tale." said Blake as her smile turned into a frown

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." said Ruby full of optimism

"Oh, I'm so proud of of my sister!" said Yang while pulling Ruby into a hug and off the ground.

"Cut it out!" said Ruby trying to get out of her sister's embrace that ends up turning into a fight covered by a dust cloud.

'The fuck... oh right anime rules.' I thought to myself

"Well, Ruby, Yang. It's pleasure to ha-" Blake started to say but was cut off as Weiss entered the picture.

What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" demanded Weiss

"Oh, not you again!" said Ruby and Weiss after seeing each other

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" said Ruby after realizing that she, Yang, and Weiss were bing a bit loud. I just simply chuckled to myself as I watched the future members of Team RWBY argue with each other.

"Oh, so _now_ you're on my side!" said Weiss

"I was always on your side!" said Ruby trying to be peaceful with Weiss.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" said Yang butting into the conversation.

"She's a hazard to my health!" said Weiss trying to defend her attitude

"Hah, more like your sanity." I say before Blake blows out the candles and plunges the area into total darkness.

'Well, that was quick.' I thought to myself as I got comfy in the sleeping bag that was provided for us first years to use.

* * *

Morning came quick for me thanks to an unpleasant dream.

_"My mission is complete master." I told Darth Vader in a room in my ship_

_"Then you are ready to stand with me against the emperor. Return to my ship at once, we will at last control the galaxy." said Darh Vader_

_Walking onto the bridge of Darth Vader's ship and then to Darth Vader himself_

_"The Emperor's Fleet has arrived." said Darth Vader as I approached him_

_"You have lured the Emperor to us. When do we strike?" I asked my master_

_"I did not summon him." said Darth Vader with anger in his voice_

_The door to the bridge opened and I flet and saw my master's lightsaber punch a hole though my chest_

That was the moment that woke me up. I had my hand over the spot Darth Vader stabbed me in an instant. I got up quietly and went to the bathroom with a change of clothes and took a long shower. After my long shower and as I was geting to go for a run I took a look at myself and saw the myriad of scars that covered my chest, arms, and face. Tracing a finger over the many, many scars that dotted my body told me that I was no longer Edward James Fulcrum, but Edward James Marek the fusion of the Clone of Galen Marek and Edward James Fulcrum. There was even the scar from getting sniped in the head, albeit a small one it was still there.

"Shit man, the hell have you been through?" asked Cardin Winchester as he walked up next to me to use the sink

"Hell itself." I answered as I pulled on my shirt and left the bathroom. It took me awhile to find it, but there were was a trail the wound itself around the inside perimeter of Beacon Academy.

'What fuck was I thinking telling Cardin that I went through hell itself?' mentally kicking myself as I ran round Beacon Academy trying to come up with a decent cover story for the numerus scars that dotted my body.

At the start of my second lap around there was an all call for First Year Students to gather their gear and meet at Beacon Cliff. On my way to the locker room I stopped by the Cafeteria to grab a breakfast burrito to go. Rushed back to my bags to grab my combat outfit, the Jedi Adventure Robes, did a quick change and grabbed Dragon's Breath from my locker and made it to Beacon Cliff right as Professor Ozpin started his speech.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." said Professor Ozpin

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors bout the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you eill be given teammates... today." said Glynda

"What? Ohhh..." squawked Ruby in horror, knowing that she doesn't want to be on a team but that is life, full of events out your control. Best thing to do in those is make the moste of what you are given.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in you best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." said Ozpin ignoring Ruby's squawk of horror. I could hear Ruby goan even more the more Ozpin continued talking.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." continued Ozpin

'Well this should be interesting. I wonder who I'll partner with? Agh, who am I kidding Oz probably has something worked out already.' I thought to myself

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of he forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." said Professor Ozpin. I could hear Jaune gulp audiably

"You will e monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as yur standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" asked Professor Ozpin after his explanation of our objective.

"Yeah, um, sir?" asked Jaune with a raised hand

"Good! Now take your positions." said Ozpin who ignoring Jaune's potentall question and everyone except for Jaune strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren weild's his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, while Jaune just stands there iwth his hand still in the air. In the mean time I pull Dragon's Breath over my shoulder and check the built-in ammo counter seeing it a five hundred.

'The fuck?' I think to myself before pulling the cartridge sticking out the side and seeing an two inch toothpick like metal rod situated like a magazine in a rifle or handgun.

'Well damn, that's a lot of ammo.' I think to myself before inserting the cartridge to the port on the side of my rifle and crouching low in preparation to be launched off of the most powerful springboard.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" asked Jaune completely oblivious as to what what is going on to his left as students were bing launched off of thier tiles and over the Emerald Forest.

"No. You'll be falling." answers Ozpin bluntly

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" asked Jaune who missed the varius other students being launched off of their tiles.

"No. You will be using your own "landing startagy.'" answers Ozpin

"Uh-huh... yeah." said Jaune who missed Nora and Ren being launched. The man continued to be oblivious when Yang launched off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!"

Eventually it was his tile's turn to be launched and Jaune continued to be oblivious even through his own launch.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!" said Jaune before being launched head over heels through the air over the Emerald Forest. Finally it became my turn to be launched and oh boy was it an experience. I've been on all sorts of rollar coasters, even Excelerator at Knotts Berry Farm, but being launched through the air felt like nothing I had ever been through. Though it was bringing up a memory of falling through the atmosphere of Kamino.

* * *

**A/N: Well this took a while to get out, but when you've got like twenty different stories running though your head it's hard to focus sometimes. If you liked this chapter let me know. If you didn't like this chapter let me know why, kindly please.**

**jocoleman2017: Here you go mate.**

**keybladelight: Sorry mate, but Ruby ain't Ed's love interest in this story.**

**King-Of-Gods: Both TFU 1 & 2 lightsaber rules rolled into one. I hope you like what I did.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Team

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars or RWBY.**

**Star Wars: The Force Unleashed belongs to LucasArts**

**RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

* * *

(POV: Leona)

One of mother's teaching that would work for this situation would be:

"There will always come a time where there is no plan of attack, just action."

Being launched high over the Emerald Forest could very well count for one such situations. Though with my heavy armor and Brunhilda I was not launched as far as some of my fellow classmates. Though there was one I kept an eye on, Edward James Marek, for there was something ...off about him. Like there was something warring with in him for dominance. I should keep a close eye on him more so for Pyrrha's sake. As gravity took over my body and made landfall I headed north to where these 'relics' would be housed in an old ruin of sorts.

Ten minutes into my treck northward I had not encountered any form of opposition. That was until a Boarbatusk came charging out of the bushes to my left while a Beowolf emerged in front of me and to my right. Taking Brunhilda from her position on my back and angled her at a fifty degree angle across my body. Which in turn made the Boarbatusk ricochet off the flat side of Brunhilda and straight into the roaring Beowolf infant of me which killed the Beowolf. With that one dealt with I swung Brunhilda in an upward diagonal slash while spinning with the momentum of Brunhilda to dodge and attack the pouncing Beowolf. The force behind my swing and the weight of Brunhilda easily cut through the lesser Beowolf's bone armor with ease. Now the Boarbatusk had recovered from using it as a cruise missile to kill the first Beowolf, but now there were several more Beowolf, most likely the rest of the pack and the Alpha. Well good thing I've got a mini wrecking ball on hand. As the Boarbatusk charged at me again, I quickly took count of the Beowolves, their position, and the angle on which I would need for this to be effective enough to only do it once. There where three lesser Beowolves and one Alpha situated in a loose semi-circle. With two of the lesser Beowolves of the right of the Alpha and one on its left.

Once the Boarbatusk was in striking range I smacked it with the flat of Brunhilda with all of my strength. The Boarbatusk flew true and straight towards the Beowolf left of the Alpha while carving out its right eye, bounced off of its bone plating, ricocheting to the left and bouncing off a tree behind the Alpha, then striking the right most Beowolf to the Alpha's right in its back legs slowing that Beowolf down, and finally flying into the side of the farthest Beowolf to the Alpha killing that Beowolf. Which left me with three charging Beowolves. The Beowolf on my right was the first one to reach me, but with its right eye gone gave it a much bigger blinde spot for me to hit. While the Beowolf on my left lagged behind due to its hind legs being damaged so badly. All the wile the Alpha just sat there waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

As the first Beowolf reached me I struck out with the sharp edge of Brunhilda with enough force to cut off the right foreleg and unbalancing the Beowolf, making it fall to the ground. Which gave me the opportunity to lop it head off with Brunhilda. By the time I was done with the first Beowolf, the second reached me along with the Boarbatusk. I had to jump out of the way of the Boarbatusk as it came at me faster than the Beowolf. Making the Boarbatusk to crash through a tree behind me. Sadly the dodge put me in prime striking range of the Beowolf, which took a swipe at me with its claws. Thankfully my armor and Aura took the hit for me, but the strike did push me back a few steps.

As the Beowolf prepared to pounce me I took an over head swing with Brunhilda that bisected the Beowolf down the middle. Now that all was left was the Alpha and that annoying Boarbatusk. Both of which were threats on their own right, but before I could make any move towards either Grimm there was the sound of some weapon system charging up before firing several projectiles; after which both Grimm where dead. Turning around to where I heard the origin point of the weapon fire. There siting crouched on a fairly large branch was Edward James Marek, rifle in hand, and a soft smile on his face.

"Ya, know it ain't safe for a lady like you to be wondering out in a forest like this. Danger lurks around every corner." said Edward in a joking manner as he jumped out of the tree he had been in.

"Oh, really now I hadn't noticed." I said back to him while looking around me and the smoking remains of the Grimm I had killed.

"Well then, partner, shall we?" asked Edward

"Lets." I said before resting Brunhilda on my right shoulder before walking north with my partner, James Marek.

* * *

(Minutes earlier)

(POV: James Marek)

* * *

Getting launched like a human cannonball from the top of Beacon Cliff was a lot more fun than skydiving. Watching the various colors that represented the different classmates. As the treetops grew closer I prepared myself for the landing. Breaking through the treetops and bounding off tree branch to tree branch with a skill I never knew I had. I had dabbled in parkor a bit before …my death and subsequent resurrection via the Brother Gods of Remnant. The level of skill I had just executed was something out of an Assassin's Creed game. Using that newfound skill to leap down through the various branches available to use. Once at ground level I pulled out a compass my dad gave me. How it got into that pocket I don't know nor do I care, its here and I have something to remind me of home. Using said compass to find my way north. Once found I put the compass away and started running. But there was this pull from …something. I think it was the Force telling me to turn around.

Fallowing that instinctual pull southward. On my treck I stumbled across a group of Ursai full of several Ursa Minors and two Ursa Majors. Flipping out the scope for Dragon's Breath's DC-15A mode while putting it into medium power before charging up the rails of the gun before firing the toothpick sized projectile at the two Ursa Majors. The projectile exploded upon impact with both Major's heads killing them and alerting the other Ursai to my position. So I transformed Dragon's Breath into it dual machete form before engaging them. The first Minor to reach me tried to lunge at me, but I dodged out of the way with Force Dash. Dashing over to another charging Minor and slashing at it in a combo known as Sith Shien. The health of that Ursa went down super fast until it was a smoking pile of ash drifting in the wind..

'One down; seven to go.' I though to myself as I Force Dashed out of the way of another lunge by an Ursa Minor and into the bath of another that was in the midst of swiping it's right paw at me. I blocked the attack and fallowed up with another Sith Shien. Another Ursa tried to pounce on me but I grabbed it with the force and pumped it full of lightning from Force Lightning creating a Lightning Grenade. Then chucked said Lightning Grenade at an Ursa that decided to stay in the back and let the others fight, killing both in the process.

'Three down; five to go.' I though

Yet another Ursa Minor tried to ponce me, but I caught it in a Force Grip then use a Force Push to do a Cannonball Combo. Which flung the caught Ursa into another dazing both Creatures of Grimm. Focusing on the next Ursa I griped it in a Force Grip then used Force Lightning on it to create another Lightning Grenade. Throwing that Lightning Grenade at the two dazed Ursai from before killed all three in the explosion.

'Six down; two to go.' I though before throwing both machetes at the last two Ursai catching them off guard in what would be known as a Force Saber Throw. The machetes did considerable amount of damage to the Ursai, but not enough. There was about a sliver of health left on the two Creatures of Grimm. So I Force Gripped the two and shoved their heads together as hard as posible killing them instantaneously.

"Well, that was fun." I said to myself before continuing to fallow the pull from the Force. I didn't encounter any more Grimm on my path southward. As I neared the location the Force was directing me too I could hear the sound of battle. Multiple Beowolves roaring, one got cut off by something going down its throat. Double Jumping into the tree branches above me and Force Dashing from branch to branch as to not attract too much attention away from the combatant from fighting the Grimm. Moving into the clearing the fighting was taking place in found Leona fighting off the remnants of a pack of Beowolves and a Boarbatusk. Transforming Dragon's Breath into the DC-15A form to provide covering fire incase Leona was not able to take down the remaining Grimm. The Boarbatusk charged at Leona, but the Lion Faunus just batted the boar Grimm aside with that massive fuck all sword of hers. The Boarbatusk nearly missed boring a hole through a Beowolf's head, bounced off a tree, tearing through the back tendons of a Beowolf's rear legs, and through the side of the chest of the last Beowolf. Killing it instantly. The two remaining Beowolves charged at Leona. The one missing half of its face got o her first, but proved no mach for her. As the Grimm got its head lopped off after falling to the ground. The second Beowolf arrived to its funeral. With the Aloha Beowolf and Boarbatusk remaining I decided to step in and fired two bolts at max power at the remaining Grimm.

"Ya, know it ain't safe for a lady like you to be wondering out in a forest like this. Danger lurks around every corner." I said in a joking manner before jumping down from the tree branch I had been crouched on. Which gained Leona's attention

"Oh, really now I hadn't noticed." remarked Leona while looking around at the smoking remains of the Grimm she had killed.

"Well then, partner, shall we?" I asked knowing that we were now partners upon Ozpin's orders on partnering up at first eye contact.

"Lets." answered Leona with small smile to her beautiful face.

'…Am I already falling head over heals for this woman?' I mentally asked myself as the two of us walked north.

* * *

(Elsewhere in the Emerald Forest)

(Third Person)

* * *

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

The sound of three high-caliber rounds being fired out of an equally massive hand cannon with a scope mounted atop it. Sounded the end of a battle between a huntress-in-training and a pack of Beowolves. The one wielding said monster of a revolver was none other than the estranged daughter of one High Leader Sienna Khan and one deceased Artan Morgan, Sveta Khan. The young tiger faunus taking after her late father's cowboy style in wearing a white stetson hat, black leather duster coat over a white leather vest over a black button up long sleeve shirt, a belt holing multiple speed loaders, pouches, and a holster for the massive hand cannon in her right hand, white slack pants, and black cowboy boots. The young Khan's faunus trait being that of an extra set of ears poking through slits in her stetson.

"RO-"

*Thump*

"-AR"

***Ka-Boom***

Turning around to face the new threat only to see another huntress-in-training. One familiar to Sveta.

"Howdy, their partner." says Eris DeVolt Hawkmoon with a cheshire smile splitting her face in two and best friend to Sveta Khan. Eris and her family took Sveta when she ran away from home due to philosophical differences between her and her mother after Artan's death defending the town they lived in from a Grimm attack. Sienna blamed the attack and lack of defence upon human bigotry while Sveta blamed the Grimm themselves for what happened on that fateful day.

"Do you really need to do that?" asked Sveta while turning to face Eris

Standing not from Sveta is Eris who has shoulder length blood red hair and a red fox tail. Wearing Bronze aviator sunglasses, fitted leather jacket, Stag off shoulder top, black fingerless gloves, black plain leather pants, red accent high top shoes. In her hands is her signature weapon a simple assault rifle with a modified thermal hybrid scope, tac laser, and an underbarrel grenade launcher with a sixty round magazine.

"Yes, yes I do. Now come on we've got some relics to find." answered Eris sauntering up to and past her best friend with Sveta following behind.

* * *

(Back with Edward and Leona)

(POV: Edward)

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Your sister is the current Mistral Champion, due to her semblance being polarity?" I asked as the two of us walked north unimpeded by Grimm, but none the less scanning the environment for any Grimm.

"Yes, but she only uses it to slightly manipulate her opponents strikes." answered Leona

"Sure, still cheating." I said.

"Not when it is all just a glorified show." remarked Leona

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yes, and she hates it." answered Leona

"Right, because people put her on a pedestal." I grimly remarked

"Sadly, yes." said Leona in agreement with my statement

"Damn, that-" I said but was cut off by the sharp report of a high caliber weapon being fired nearby.

***BOOM***

Looking towards my partner and silently acknowledging the fact we both heard the gun shot before another rang out, closer this time with something exploding afterward.

***BOOM***

***Ka-Boom***

Running off in the direction of the fight together. We ran for about a minute and a half before breaking the tree line of a large clearing that held a massive Beowolf and two faunus fighting said Grim. One of the two huntresses in training is wearing what looks like a cowboy getup while the other looks like a Grand Theft Auto: Online character. The Beowolf being larger than anything I had ever seen in RWBY. Thankfully Leona clarified what Grimm we were looking at. Oddly enough there was a health bar above the Grimm while the huntresses had two health bars above their heads. Though I doubt that is what the two bars represent.

"An Alpha Lupi." said Leona barely above a whisper

"That bad?" I asked

"Vary." answered Leona looking at me

"Then lets go save those two." I said before putting Dragon's Breath on high power and checking the magazine

'Four ninety-six, should be enough for that thing.' I though to myself before that massive Beowolf shot some of the boney spikes at the two huntresses in training.

"Are you crazy!?" asked Leona

"Just a tad, and besides with my Semblance we can take it." I answered with confidence in my voice

"What exactly is your Semblance?" asked Leona

"Something too complicated yet simplistic at the same time. It would take too long to explain it in full, but in a nut shell its OP as fuck." I answer before watching the cowgirl get engulfed in a golden aura before firing off five shots from the massive hand cannon in her hand. Each shot impacted an air born bone spike and destroying them. Deciding to add to the fight I snapped of several Force aided shots from Dragon's Breath to destroy the remaining air born bone spikes. Before Force Dashing towards the two female faunuses. As I reached the two fighting the Alpha Lupi the GTA faunus with what looked like a modified M4AI from CoD: Modern Warfare (2019) with an M16 barrel and stock sttachment and an underbarrel grenade launcher attachment spoke up.

"Welcome to the party!" said the GTA-esque red fox faunus before reloading her M4

"How much ammo you two have left?" I asked before firing in controlled bursts with the DC-15S mode on high power. Let me tell you that thing as a kick to it. Thanks to the Force I'm able to handle the recoil somewhat.

'Note to self. Only go semi-auto on high power, burst fire on medium power, and full auto on low power.' I though to myself as Leona bought up to us

"Ten more mags of sixty rounds." answered the red fox faunus

"Thirty rounds." answers the cowgirl

'And I've got about four eighty-three and dropping.' I thought to myself before the massive Beowolf swung at us with one of its massive paws. I Double Jumped over the attack with the girls moved back out of the attacks arc. Then the thing launched another barrage of spikes at us from its tail. Seeing the incoming attack I Force Gripped them when they where in range and turned them into Lightning Grenades before launching them at the Grimm's face each Lightning Grenade taking a small chunk off of the Grimm's health bar. At this point the GTA-esque faunus and the cowgirl faunus had already brought the Grimm's health bar down to half health. Deciding to just say 'Fuck it' to this situation I shouldered Dragon's Breath and busted out my lightsabers as the Alpha Lupi tried to swipe at me with its right paw. I Double Jumped to get hight over the attack. At the highest point in the Double Jump I preformed a front flip wile the blades of my sabers were outstretched and when the foreleg of the Grimm passed under me my lightsabers cut into the beasts foreleg creating two diagonal orange glowing cuts along the forearm. With the leg sit under me I Force Dashed up the limb to reach the main body of the Grimm.

Once properly on the massive Grimm I cut at as manny bone spikes as I could as I ran down the back of the Grimm. In doing so made the massive Grimm roll over to try to squash me, but I Double Jumped and Force Dashed to the ground opposite of the direction of the rolling Creature of Grimm. Leaving the spikes i had cut off stuck in the ground. This angered the giant Grimm wolf, so the thing lunged at me. I countered with deactivating my lightsabers, shaping for Dragon's Breath, putting it on low power, and Force Dashing under the lunging Grimm while firing Dragon's Breath in full auto. Once the beast had landed in pain I turned around to check on the Grimm's health. One-fourth left. While the giant wolf Grimm had been focused on me, Leona and the other faunus girls started attacking the Alpha Lupi. Leona had ran up to one of its hind legs and swung with all her might at the Grimm's leg cutting deep into its flesh. Or whatever is considered its flesh. The attack brought its attention to Leona, but I fired a couple high powered shots at the line I had cut from its spiny back.

As the beast roared in pain again, the GTA faunus fired a grenade from the underbarrel grenade launcher into the open maw of the Alpha Lupi. Which distracted it enough for Leona to clear out of its melee attack range. While that happened the Alpha Lupi chucked several more spikes at the red fox while regrowing the spikes I had cut off along with the ones it threw.

'Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic.' I thought to myself trying to come up with a plan of attack to take down the giant wolf Grimm. Looking around the clearing we had been fighting in. There was the bone spikes I had cut off, multiple bone spikes that the beast has thrown during and before Leona and my intervention in the fight, a few large boulders, and several uprooted and smashed trees lying about the edge of the clearing. Taking into account the amount of items strewn about the clearing, the amount of health left on the Grimm, and the amount of health/Aura the two faunus girls had taken fighting the thing.

"Right then. Galen could pull a Stardestroyer out of orbit. This shouldn't be that hard. Right?" I asked and told myself before shouldering Dragon's Breath and reaching out with the Force to the items I wanted to grab with it. Once I had a hold of the various debris lying about I pulled them to me and into a mini tornado. At that point the Grimm noticed what was going on behind it and turned to face the looming threat to its existence. By that time I had put has must Force Lightning into the mini tornado as I could before launching everything in a directed attack. Everything I had picked up in the tornado funneled towards the ground before being thrown at the Alpha Lupi at extreme speeds. The kinetic force of the attack enhanced by the Force Lightning I had pumped into it was enough to kill the large Creature of Grimm. The attack left me on my hands an knees panting for breath as the attack took a lot out of me. As I bought my breath the girls ran up to me.

"What the absolute fuck was that!" demanded the cowgirl when the girls reached me.

"…My …Semblance" I answered between deep breaths as I was now sitting on my knees the turned to Leona

"…Told …you …it was OP as fuck." I said do Leona as I had gotten my breathing under control.

"I though it was some form of telekinesis when you pulled all of that debris from the ground, but when that mini tornado around you just lit up with lightning I was honestly afraid you had died." said Leona with a scowl on her face.

"Sorry, its just a multi-faceted semblance." I said while actually feeling bad for that stunt I just pulled.

"Well whatever it is, its badass." said the GTA faunus. I really should get their names instead of referring to what the look like.

"Right then, I'm Edward James Marek." I introduced myself as I finally got to my feet.

"Leona Nikos." said Leona introducing herself to the two other faunus girls

"Eris DeVolt Hawkmoon." said the GTA-esque red fox faunus

"…Sveta Khan." hesitantly said the cowgirl with a hint of distrust in her eyes. I can see why she distrusts me, she is a relative of the current high leader of the White Fang. The name 'Khan' carries a bad rep on its own right with what the White Fang has done in recent memory to the people of Remnant.

"So, shall we go looking for some relics in this bloody forest?" I ask with a slight grin to try to lighten the mood from before. Which got Leona to lose that scowl of hers, only slightly, and nods of approval from Sveta and Eris. Before the four of us started walking north.

* * *

**A/N: Whelp here's the next chapter, not sure how well I pulled this one off, but here it is. Sorry it took longer that the last chapter, but when going off the beaten path of an established franchise takes me a bit longer to come up with ideas that are solid as I want them to be. Thoughts, comments, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**The references for Sveta and Eirs' weapons -**

**Yes Eris is wielding an M4A1 from CoD: Modern Warfare (2019) here are the attachments for her M4**

**Muzzle - Muzzle Break**

**Barrel - Stock M16 Grenadier**

**Laser - Tac Laser**

**Optic - Thermal Hybrid**

**Stock - M-16 Stock**

**Perk - FMJ**

**Rear Grip - Stippled Grip Tape**

**Ammunition - 60 Round Mag**

**Underbarrel - M203 40mm Grenade Launcher**

**Yes I know that is more than allotted****in-game, but fuck it is my story I do what I want.**

**Sveta's hand cannon is similar to Eriana's Vow from Destiny 2. The scope on the gun is exactly from Eriana's Vow while the gun it's attached to is an Smith and Wesson .500 Magnum.**

**The contest of this will be added to the Author's Note of Chapter 3 and this "Chapter" will be deleted once Chapter 4 goes up.**

**To anyone who wrote a review for Chapter 1 I realized I didn't answer/comment on your reviews when Chapter 2 first went up. So to keybladelight, jocoleman2017, and King-Of-Gods my comments to your reviews are there. Also there was a slight seen addition at the end of the last chapter, nothing big just a little character building.**

**AJ Harvey: I see where you are coming from and it is a good idea, but I have no idea how to implement that other than than either unlocking/'remembering' the combos from TFU 1.**

**Treeface-goatee: Thank you for pointing that out to me. I added a line of thought in between him running around Beacon and when the call to go to Beacon Cliff. There will be questions raised by the mainline cast of RWBY about Edward from a scene in the next chapter if I can pull it of right, will switch between the RWBY characters. Along with Edward reflecting on the fact that he did die and left his family behind as well in the next chapter.**

**Fatbastard21: An interesting idea and something to think about when having the MC try to explain his 'Semblance' to the others in his team and the main RWBY charsters.**


End file.
